Lord Gazoreth
Lord Gazoreth (born: Gazoreth Demes), is currently one of the Grandmasters of the Order of the Black Harvest, and an accomplished Warlock in his own right. Hailing from the Isle of Blackmoon, Gazoreth left home in his teenage years to pursue the Left-Hand Path, abandoning his family and birthright in order to better himself in ways that traditional schooling could never accomplish. In the time since, he has traveled the world and through the Nether to empower himself however he could, choosing the nomadic lifestyle to that of comfort and security. Appearance Gazoreth makes no excuses for what he is and no effort to hide it, and as such wears flowing bright fel-green robes that are adorned with various runes. The years of constant fel use has left him saturated with it, causing his eyes to glow a bright green when he's resting, but tend to flare up in flames when angered or in battle. Gazoreth's continuous and intense fel use over the years has aged his appearance considerably, and he relies on siphoning the life of others to restore his appearance to a more youthful state, albeit not perfectly. Abilities Gazoreth specializes in the raw power of fel magic and supplements his abilities with a deep study of the soul. Seeing the two as truly inseparable, Gazoreth has spent years honing his understanding of soul magic and the key principles to applying them in daily use, and in battle. Life Siphon A classic ability for any respectable warlock, Gazoreth employs the art of siphoning the life force of his enemies and using them to fuel his fel magic in attacks against them in the following moment. He's joked that this is what it means to be a "sustainable warlock." Soul Steal One of Gazoreth's signature abilities is not only to drain the soul of his victims, but to steal them in totality and "absorb" them. In doing so, he taught himself how to take on the identity of the souls he steals, physically changing shape into the victim while using their soul to mask any deeper check. In this way, he has passed through all levels of society on both sides of the faction war without being noticed, having transformed into other humans, elves, and tauren. Passive Drain Gazoreth continuously and passively siphons small amounts of life from his immediate surroundings to help sustain him wherever he goes. The side effect, however, is that when walking through flora (i.e. fields of grass, flowers, etc.) they tend to wither in short order. Curse of Necrosis He prefers to make his victims suffer before eventually killing them, viewing death as a quick release and otherwise merciful for those who have wronged him. While this does not preclude him from stealing their soul as further punishment, he saves one of his most ruthless curses for those that have truly got on his bad side. Specifically, he binds the victim's soul to their body to prevent escape after death, and curses the mind to be incapable of losing consciousness. Then with a simple blast to their torso, he plants a small seed of necrotic magic that slowly spreads throughout the body, forcing the victim to undergo full body necrosis in the matter of minutes or hours, unable to look forward to passing out from pain or death for a release.Category:Human Category:Warlocks Category:Order of the Black Harvest Category:Characters